


美好一夜

by 江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)



Series: crossover [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92
Summary: 彼得为珊莎效力了六年，为她战斗过好几次，有两次差点为她送命。在这段时间里，他可以用手指数出她碰过他的次数，而他从来没有碰过她。尽管如此，他还是很满足。
Relationships: Peter Pevensie/Sansa Stark
Series: crossover [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118604
Kudos: 4





	美好一夜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Good Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232409) by [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling). 



> 设定：珊莎是北境女王，彼得是女王卫士。

彼得为珊莎女王效力了六年，为她战斗过好几次，有两次差点为她送命。在这段时间里，他可以用手指数出她碰过他的次数，而他从来没有碰过她。

尽管如此，他还是很满足。他花了很长时间才接受失去纳尼亚的事实，如果不是为了他的家庭，他会不顾失去的痛苦，投身于不可战胜的台尔玛海军。只是在过去的几年里，他学会了忘记这种冲动，尽管他永远不会忘记纳尼亚，永远不会爱上另一个国家。相比之下，北方显得苍白无力，但他发现生活中还有更多的东西值得去爱。

 **那天晚上还很年轻** ，他的肚子已经饱了。今晚他站在那里真正的守卫，不是在她的门外，而是在她的房间里，不是在她的门外，不是在她的期待中，不是在她的防护下，不是在她的房间里。只有王后和她最亲近的顾问们知道这个安排。这就是为什么就在这时，彼得正站在墙上的一个小凹室里，一块挂着的挂毯遮住了他的视线。而珊莎的医生，不是一个特别亲近的顾问，完成了她对病人的检查。

他已经知道她的病情会好转——他亲眼看到珊莎的脸色恢复了，听到她在夜里沉重的呼吸，病情有所缓解，睡眠也有所改善——但是听到医生清楚地说“一个星期以后你就会恢复正常了”，他仍然感到振奋。这是如此令人安慰的决定性。

最后，医生离开了，他听到珊莎在身后关上门的声音，但他还是等到她说:“没关系，彼得。”然后他才走出来，走到开阔的地方。

她坐在镜子前，沮丧地望着镜子。他本来想说一些关于某个女人的事情，这个女人有能力错过一两次议会会议，她今天就应该这么做，如果不是因为她的固执，他也会这么做，但这不是他的地盘，更重要的是，他知道他不可能说服她。

“也许艾莉亚是对的，”她说，“把它们都剪掉会更容易些。”

“这对你很有好处，”彼得说。他依照惯常的姿势靠在远处的墙上，靠近窗户(很可能是攻击的地方)，面对着门。

“工作量太大了。”珊莎拿起两把梳子中的一把，那把较大的梳子——两个梳齿之间的空隙比较大，她开始梳理自己的头发。“这对我有什么好处呢？它还不够厚，不足以抵御北方的寒冷。”

“我说的不是温暖，”他说，“我说的是美。”

六年前，彼得不会这么说；珊莎也不会露出一丝苦笑。“我的美貌对我有用吗？”她说。他听到了很多其他的问题。

“所有最好的剑都是双刃剑，”他说。

她的微笑使触觉扩大了。“你在我身边太久了，彼得。你的回答太老练了，像作诗似的。”

“是好诗还是坏诗？”

“彼得。”

“这是事实，我的女王。”

“我想你认为这是一个很好的借口。”珊莎，卡在一个特别烦人的结上，放下了她的梳子。“这样最好，真的。明天一大早，我就会醒来，抱怨我的头发有多麻烦。而你，一夜没睡，就不得不利用你所有的外交手腕。不要说，‘你知道你昨天应该干得不错的，傻女人’。”

“愚蠢不是你的缺点之一。”

珊莎消失在她的壁橱里。“彼得，你这么认真地记录我的过失，我应该感到不安吗？”(她似乎经常提到他的名字，如果只有他们两个人，她会说出来，但是没有“爵士”，他喜欢这样。)

“任何人都很难像我这样花那么多时间和你在一起，而不去了解你。”

“我无法决定是欣赏这种知识，还是害怕它。”珊莎穿着一件蓝色的羊毛睡衣从壁橱里走了出来。他注意到她在房间里穿的颜色比在外面更多，蓝色和绿色，偶尔还有紫红色。今天，蓝色和她的眼睛很相配。晴朗无云的日子里平静的大海的颜色。

彼得训练自己不要盯着看。过了一会儿，他又回头看了看闩着的门。“你现在和以前一样，没有什么可怕的。”

“你们现在一如既往地过于关注暴力问题。世界上有不止一种危险，彼得。”珊莎又在镜子前坐下。

暴力是他用来防止的危险，而且不管怎样，他并没有构成政治上的危险。珊莎一定是昏昏欲睡了，彼得没有完全听懂她的话。他正要把这些都说出来，但是他不得不停止微笑，因为她又拿起梳子，脸上带着顽强的表情。这种固执，这种纪律，这种坚持明天永远不要做她今天能做的事情，是他最钦佩的品质之一，尽管这有时会激怒他。她应该尝到一些她偶尔给予别人的同情，但从不允许自己。也许这就是她保住王位和稳固边界的原因，但仍然如此。他想要他想要的。

珊莎看着他，“你安静下来了。”

彼得不假思索地伸出了手。

“你是不是被秘密训练成侍女了？这是纳尼亚的传统吗?”珊莎说，但是在他还没来得及想清楚自己在做什么之前，她把梳子放在他手里，转过身来。

这梳子是用磨光的骨头做的。感觉比看起来要轻。彼得很快做出了决定，他不想让她感到他的犹豫。

“我有姐妹，”他说着，伸手去抓她的头发。

它触感细腻，比皮肤更凉爽，他小心翼翼地对待它，好像它会割伤她似的。首先，他把她的头发从中间分开，然后轻轻地把左边的头发举过她的肩膀。有几根断断续续的绳子。他尽量不去碰她的脸，但是他敏锐地意识到他用两个手指轻触了她的脖子。当他照镜子时，他看到她的眼睛是闭着的。她看上去和他在夜幕降临时的感觉一样，心满意足地坐下来长时间观察。

他用长长的、缓慢的手法梳理着她的头发，起初只是从头发中间到发梢，每梳一次，直到到达她的头皮。他对左右两部分的头发都这样处理，然后把骨刷放在一边。还有第二把梳子，金黄色的细齿，把手是一只鸟。他知道自己不需要梳子，但还是开始用这把梳子。她的头发摸起来已经变得柔软光滑，从烛光照射的方向上，他可以看到已经没有结了。有一次，他的手指轻轻地顺着她的头发，不用梳子。

他们俩都没有笑，但是他确信他们俩都没有不高兴。他让自己多呆了一分钟，然后说，“够了吗?”

“嗯?”

“珊莎。”他放下梳子，金属撞击木头发出清晰的声音。声音很大，足以弥补他那平静的声音。“你该睡觉了。”

“你说得对。”她睁开眼睛，好奇地低下头，沿着桌子一边站起来，一边望着他，这时他正期待着他的一瞥。他决定，困的时候很难预料。

他背靠着冷硬的墙壁。他感到紧张，仿佛在等待什么东西。珊莎并没有像睡着了一样呼吸，也许就是这样。彼得俯下身吹灭了蜡烛。在他的眼睛能够适应之前，黑暗似乎是巨大的。

“彼得?”珊莎说他的名字并不是为了引起他的注意;她说得好像这本身就是一个问题。

“什么事?”

他能感觉到自己的心跳。他开始辨认出她在毯子下面的形状，在她的枕头上有一丝微弱的红光。他不知道自己在等什么，但他满怀激烈的期待等待着，这让他吃了一惊。

最后，珊莎说:“晚安。”

他长长地呼了一口气，沉默着，然后回答:“睡个好觉。”

彼得为珊莎女王效力了六年，为她战斗过好几次，有两次差点为她送命。在这段时间里，他能用手指数出她触摸过他的次数，他也触摸过她一次。

真是美好的一夜。


End file.
